LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P8/Transcript
(Gientra is seen rushing toward Omega before she pounces him to the ground) Gientra: GOT YOU!!! Omega: Not so fast! (Omega's wrist sprays acid into Gientra's eyes, causing her to fall back holding her eyes) Gientra: GAAAH!!! WHAT THE?! Omega: Eat this! (Omega stabs Gientra through the chest before he lifts her up and throws her through a tree) Omega: Your rule ends today Gientra! Gientra: NO!! YOUR FALSE HOOD ENDS!!! (Gientra charges and starts to wrestle down with Omega. The other Defenders are seen battling the Slashers) Alex: If we're dealing with the Slashers, wonder what happened to Toad and the other elite soldiers of hers?! Ricochet: We're right here! (Ricochet and his team burst from the trees) Ricochet: The Queen sends her regards asshole! Toad: And now it's time for you to *ribbit*! (Ricochet and the other Targhul look over at Toad disappointed) Toad:....Sorry. Nora: Hey did I just hear the frog kid again?! Toad: Oh for god's sake... Tom: Oh good! If you guys are here. Then that means- (At that moment, the rest of the Defenders and they're allies arrive) Izuku: Sorry we're late! Ricochet: KILL THEM ALL!!! (The elites and the slashers all charge at the Defenders. Back with Ruby, she's checking on Yang) Ruby: Yang are you okay?! Yang: That damn Shade... I'm okay Rubes. Shade: Shame really.... (The two find Shade leaning against a tree) Shade: I like it when they die right away. (Ruby pulls out her scythe as Yang gets in a fighting stance) Yang: All right you. Time to settle this once and for all. Shade: You're still hurt from our earlier fight, and she's been avoiding our queen for quiet sometime, meaning she's tired. You both are EASY pray now. Ruby: Don't bet on it Shade. Shade: And you're low on rounds, which means you're about to lose your only chance. Ruby: Huh? Shade: Trust me, there's not a thing I don't know now that I've got this. (Shade reveals a single drop of blood on his hand) Yang: Blood? Shade: Your blood to be precise. By drawing the blood of my prey, I learn everything about them. Their life stories, their strengths, weaknesses and so much more. Yang: GNN! Ruby:.... Shade: That's right... And... I wonder... *Changes into Yang. Yang's voice* If we have a repeat of what happened before, do you STILL think you could tell the difference between us, "Rubes"? Ruby:...... Shade: *Yang voice* Well let's find out! (Shade pounces Yang as the two are hidden by a bush as they fight) Shade: *Yang voice* NOT AGAIN YOU ZOMBIE FREAK!! Yang: You're the freak you jerk! Ruby: Oh no. Shade: *Yang voice* Just wait till Ruby figures out your the faker! Yang: Don't call me a faker you faker! Ruby: This is not gonna be good when they come out of there... (Back with Omega, he and Ginetra continue their battle, slashing blades at each other) Gientra: You're getting sloppy Omega. Omega: Am I? (Gientra then puts her hand under her mouth before she blows a pink dust into Omega's eyes) Gientra: You are now. Omega: GAH!! Wha-What did you do?? What was that??? Gientra: What's wrong Omega? Don't you feel....tired? Omega: W-What do....you....mean? (Omega then falls to his hands and knees as he struggles to stay awake) Tenya: *gasp* Oh no, the dust! Uraraka: It couldn't do that before! Gientra: Previously, this attack only blinded the victim and cut off their hearing. But now that I've evolved, I decided why not just go with hitting an enemy while they're at their weakest?! (Omega falls to the ground as he feels his eyes grow heavy) Omega: Gien....tra.... Gientra: Time to die False King!! (Gientra is about to impale Omega when sudden Zulu, Pearl, and Foxtrot all block her blade) Gientra: YOU BRATS!? Pearl: Leave our father alone! Zulu: Yeah! You may have him down, but you've still got those next in line to deal with! Gientra: Then you will die with him! (Gientra smacks the kids away as Omega is seen slowly falling asleep) Omega: Kids......Dont' let....her win. Do it.......for......me..... Foxtrot: We won't let you down dad! Pearl: Charlie would never forgive us if we did! Zulu: Wish he was here right now, but let's do this for him and dad! Pearl and Foxtrot: YEAH! Gientra: I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE BLOOD LINE!! *Charges* (Cut over to the Ricochet and the others as they fight against the Defenders) Erin: EAT THIS RICOCHET!! *Fires ice* Ricochet: Ha! (Ricochet blocks the ice and shatters it from his arms) Ricochet: It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me! Alex: Oh we can do more! Bakugo: You know it! Gunpowder: HEY!! (Gunpowder pounces Bakugo and hits him with an explosion) Gunpowder: How about you fight someone on your level you walking bomb?! Bakugo: OH YOUR DEAD YOU FAKE!! (Bakugo and Gunpowder start exploding at each other) Uraraka: Gravitor! Gravitor: Time for us to end this don't you think?! Uraraka: I think so too! Gravitor: Well, considering how useless our power is for combat, how do you supposed we'll solve this little predicament? Uraraka: Simple! *Takes a fighting stance* Gravitor: Oh ho little girl you have no idea how out matched you are in this regard! Uraraka: Don't be so sure. I defeated Spider Man once. Gravitor: You defeated Spider Man sure, but you've never beaten the most perfect race in the Multiverse! Uraraka: Then maybe this is my big break! Gravitor: Oh I'll make sure to give your head to Shade as a trophy kid! Uraraka: Then let's do it! (The two charge at each other. It then cuts to Toad who is seen crawling around in the bushes) Toad: Alright, once I get the chance to catch these kids off guard, I'm gonna pounce and rip 'em to shreds! ???: Really now? (Toad then turns to find Nora and Tsuyu behind him) Nora: You sure you don't wanna reconsider the comedian thing? Toad: AHH!! (Toad falls from the bushes and onto his back) Toad: Dammit not you again! Nora: Seriously killing humanity is over rated. EVERYONE loves comedy! Tsuyu: You really think he could be a comedian? Nora: Oh yes! I know funny, and he's funny! Toad: I mean......NO, NEVER!! Nothing you say will EVER convince me to leave my *ribbit* Queen! (Toad then realizes what he did) Toad: DAMMIT!! Nora: You see?! That is hilarious! Tsuyu: Hmm... I guess some people might find it funny. Nora: I know right!? Just imagine it, him on stage, hundreds of people in the audience and- Toad: NO!! I WON'T DO IT!! (Toad sits on the ground turned away from the two) Toad: I just want to impress my Queen. Tsuyu: Ribbit? Toad: I mean look at them! Gunpowder, Gravitor, hell I probably would be better at my job if I had a power related to blowing something up or something like that. But what can I do, all I do is choke people out with a tongue, that's it! Nora: Huh. Toad: Hell, you two might as well kill me at this rate. Not like I'm gonna be *ribbit* doing much. (Toad sits in silence as he watches his siblings fight the Defenders) Tsuyu: So, should we...apprehend him now? Nora: I don't know. He really doesn't seem to be in the mood to fight right now. Tsuyu: Yeah but he is still a killer. Nora: Hmmmm..... (Nora then walks up to Toad with Tsuyu as they sit next to him) Toad: *sigh* Now what? Tsuyu: You seem a bit stressed right now Toad. Toad: Oh gee, you *ribbit* think? (Nora holds back a laugh as Toad looks over at her) Tsuyu: Look Toad, don't you think that maybe this whole killing humanity thing is a little overboard? Nora: Yeah, you're clearly capable of much more than that! Toad: You really think so? Tsuyu: Well, look how far the Targhul in our group has come. Sammy's even going as far as trying to be a chef! Toad: Really? Tsuyu: Yeah. Toad: Huh, well what do you know.... Nora: You getting her now? Toad: Yeah, I think I am! Tsuyu: So you'll leave the Queen right? Toad: Oh you know it! Who needs her and those tools anyway when I can make a good living on my own? (Toad then stands up) Toad: Thanks kids! I think....I think I'll do it! I'm gonna run off and never return to those monsters! Nora: Yeah! Tsuyu: Go do what you want Toad. Toad: Yeah! And from this point onward, I'll make sure that no one sees me as a monster, but only as a *ribbit*! (The three go silent) Toad: I am going to let that one slide. Tsuyu: Yeah. Nora: Still funny no matter what! Toad:..... Tsuyu: Well what are you waiting for? Get out of here! Toad: But where will I go? Without a portal, I'm still stuck here! Tsuyu: Head back to town and find somewhere safe. Nora: Just try not to be seen by any other people. They might get the guards on you. Toad: Right. Thanks guys. Tsuyu: No problem. (Toad nods before he runs off into the woods. Ricochet is then seen as he looks over and sees Toad leaving) Ricochet: Hey! Where do you think you're going Toad?! Toad: Away from you guys brother! I'm done with our mother's crazy agenda! Ricochet: What?! YOU TRAITOR!!! (Ricochet goes to chase after Toad before he's frozen in place by Erin) Erin: So. You're really done huh? Toad: *Ribbit* Yes I am. Erin: Ah. Well good. Hide in town somewhere. We'll find you before we leave. Toad: Thanks. Bye! *Runs off* (Erin watches Toad leave before Ricochet tears himself from the ice and pushes Erin down) Ricochet: You've just made your LAST mistake girl! (Erin turns and fires an ice ball that Ricochet smacks away) Erin: Oh no. Ricochet: Now human, PREPARE TO D- (Ricochet stops in his tracks as he looks down at himself. He then coughs as a bit of smoke emerges from his mouth) Erin: Huh? (Ricochet then turns as he finds Jack standing behind him) Jack: Hey there. Ricochet: W-What did you- Jack: Gave you a little gift was all. (Jack's arm is seen lodged in Ricochet's back as it glows orange) Jack: Feeling hot? Ricochet: You.....You little- (Suddenly, Ricochet's chest explodes open as he screams in pain) Jack: Maybe in your next life, you'll learn not to touch my girlfriend you damn parasite. Erin: Aww. My knight in shining Vibrinum. Ricochet: *labored breathing* My life.......for The Queen..... (Ricochet's organs finally melt to goo as he falls forward dead. Jack then wipes his hand off on his shirt, staining it with Ricochet's blood) Jack: You okay Erin? Erin: Yeah, thanks sweetie. (Jack and Erin walk up to each other) Jack: You sure? (Jack looks until he finds a small scrape on Erin's arm) Jack; He hurt you! Erin: *Sees the scrape* What this? Its just a scrape, no big deal. Jack: You sure? Erin: Not like I was bitten or anything by him. Jack: If you're sure. Erin: I'd be more worried about that cloaking Targhul than any of them. Jack: Yeah....You are "you" right? (Erin rolls her eyes and then kisses Jack on the lips for a few moments) Erin: That answer your question? Jack: Yeah. Yeah it does. But where is the cloaking one? (Over with Ruby she's still looking at the bush, waiting for Yang of Shade to come out) Ruby: Come on.....Come on out you monster. (The sound in the bushes goes silent as Yang walks out) Yang?: *sigh* Finally got him! Ruby: You did? Yang?: Yeah! Turned him into a puddle back there sis! Ruby: Are you sure, cause- (Suddenly another Yang comes out the bush) Yang?: Ruby! Don't listen to him! That's Shade! Yang?: You were suppose to be a puddle damn it! Yang?: I'll turn you into a puddle you damn monster! Yang?: Ruby help me kill him! Yang?: No don't listen to him! I'm the real Yang! Yang?: She- No, IT is lying to you! Yang?: You're the liar here! Ruby: *Looking back and forth* I- Uh- This- Wait- Yang?: Ruby come on you know its me! Yang?: Please you have to believe me! I'm the real Yang! Ruby: *In her head* Shade has Yang's memories! He could know almost everything about her! How can I figure how which is which!? Yang?: You've got three seconds to tell the truth before I blow your brains out Shade! Yang?: I am NOT Shade! Yang?: You want me to prove it?! Yang?: Try me you damn zombie! Ruby: Quiet! (The two Yangs turn to face Ruby) Yang?: *whisper* Zombie. Ruby: I said quiet! Let me think! Gahh! How can I figure this out! (Ruby then looks at the two Yang's trying to think of HOW she could tell the difference. She looks at one of the Yang's and sees her metal arm) Ruby: *Gasp* That's it! Yangs: What's it? Ruby: Your arm! The real Yang has a robot arm! And she can remove to! The Targhul's might be able to regenerate, but I didn't hear anyone they could recreate metal as part of them! Yang?: Uhh, how can you be sure? Y-You don't know that! Yang?: What, are you scared zombie? Yang?: N-Not at all! I'm just excited from the reveal is all! Yang?: Then we shouldn't have a problem then. Yang?: Right. Ruby: All right! Remove your robot arm! Whoever has the real robot arm, is the REAL Yang! (Both the Yang's up what looks like they're metal arms, they grab hold of it with they're normal hands) Ruby: Ready.... Yangs:....... Ruby: And.....NOW!! (At that moment one of the Yang's instead rushes toward Ruby, gets behind and grabs her) Yang?: You think you're so clever don't you!? Ruby: No really. But hey it worked. Didn't it Shade? (Shade returns to his original form) Shade: Oh don't worry about that kid because you're still gonna die here! And nothing you do will stop me! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts